


Quotidian Morning

by BrianJustin4Ever



Series: Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition [28]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: HP: EWE, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 14:38:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2195598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrianJustin4Ever/pseuds/BrianJustin4Ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A typical morning for Oliver and Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quotidian Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition, Season 2, Round 9. Captain of Kenmare Kestrals. I had to write a slice-of-life situation for any pairing or character of my choice. I chose Oliver/Harry.
> 
> Written for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry forum. Ancient Runes class. Prompts: Autumn | Jealousy
> 
> Written for One of Every Letter Challenge at HPFC forum. Letter Q.
> 
> Written for the Relationship Bingo Board Challenge. The slash square.
> 
>  **Beta:** the lovely teddylupin-snape

Harry woke up to a hand on his thigh and lips on his neck. He kept his eyes closed, not wanting to lose the feeling of unbridled happiness. Alas, the persistent mouth wouldn't go away and when his ear was nibbled on, Harry couldn't stay asleep any longer.

He laughed as his eyes finally opened and looked at the wall. "Stop it; you know that tickles."

The warm chuckle seemed to echo throughout the room. "That was the only way to wake you up. Sorry."

He turned onto his back so he could look at Oliver, who didn't look very sorry. "Right," he said, and he hoped his tone indicated his disbelief.

Oliver claimed Harry's lips in a gentle kiss and the latter returned it. Harry's fingers trailed over his lover's chest and he found himself pulled against the body and held firmly.

Before Oliver's hand could wander downward, Harry broke the kiss after one last chaste peck. "We need to get ready."

Oliver pouted. "I don't want to."

"You have Quidditch practice this morning. You can't be late. Remember what your captain said last time?"

Oliver's eyes widened and he quickly sat up. "He said I'd sit out during the next game."

"Exactly."

"Need a shower." Oliver was out of bed before Harry could blink.

Harry smirked. He knew the reminder of his coach's threat would get Oliver moving. He definitely knew what made his lover tick.

Harry got up and threw on some boxers. He went into the main room of the loft and called Dobby.

"Mister Harry Potter, sir. What can Dobby be doing for Mister Harry Potter and Mister Harry Potter's Woody."

Harry bit his lip to stop the laugh. "Oliver has a long day of practice today. And I am being forced to start training some new Auror recruits. Can you get us a large breakfast on the table?"

Dobby gave a vigorous nod before he popped away.

Harry went back to the bedroom and entered the bathroom. He knew that by the time he and Oliver were showered and dressed, breakfast would be on the table with warming charms in place.

He went into the shower and Oliver turned around so they were facing each other. Oliver took some shampoo and massaged it into Harry's scalp. Harry closed his eyes as he gripped Oliver's waist. They shifted places so Harry could rinse his hair as Oliver soaped his body. Afterwards, Harry took the soap and rubbed it along Oliver's strong back. He felt the muscles clench underneath his hands. Once Oliver was rinsed and Harry soaped up the body parts he could easily reach, Oliver returned the favor and rubbed the soap onto his back. They quickly finished the shower, exchanging a couple of kisses before switching off the water. If they had more time, more would have happened.

Oliver got out first and helped Harry out, making sure he didn't slip like he had more than once. Oliver grabbed his wand and did a quick drying charm on the both of them.

They quickly got dressed. Harry took Oliver's good luck charm, a chain Harry gave him for their one year anniversary and he slipped it over Oliver's head. Oliver tucked it underneath his shirt, and Harry pressed a soft kiss on Oliver's clothed chest.

They left their bedroom and found breakfast waiting for them. They sat down and while Oliver poured two cups of juice, Harry put toast on both of their plates. Oliver spread butter on his toast and jam on Harry's, and Harry loaded both plates with eggs. Oliver gave each of them bacon. Harry's was well-done like always, while Oliver's had some fat on it. Finally, Harry took some grapes for himself, and Oliver took strawberries. They were already coated with pure sugar, just the way Oliver liked it.

They dug in, both ravenous after the previous night's activities.

Harry asked, "Are you excited about today's practice?"

"Of course. I'm just glad it's autumn. At least it will be somewhat cool."

Harry nodded. He took a sip of juice. "I just hope this year's batch of recruits is better than last year's."

"In other words, you don't want any boy-who-lived's worshippers."

Harry nodded emphatically. "It has been eight years since the end of the war. You would think that people would have gotten over it by now."

Oliver's left foot rubbed against Harry's left calf. "You're their hero; that's never going to change so you better get used to it."

Harry shrugged. "You have the new girl seeker coming today, right?"

"She's just the reserve, but yeah. So?"

Harry played with his food. "Is she cute?"

"Don't be jealous. I've been with you for almost six years. Nothing is going to make me want someone else."

Harry nodded, and he knew he was blushing. "I'm sorry. Can't help myself sometimes."

"It's okay. It's actually a bit of an ego boost, knowing that you still get jealous. Especially when I see how many girls and guys look at you." Oliver's tone wasn't accusatory in the least.

"You're the only one I want."

Oliver took a bite of bacon. "I know."

Harry went back to his breakfast, reassured in the knowledge that he still had Oliver's full love. Most of the time he was okay, but every once in a while, some of his old insecurity reared its ugly head. Oliver had learned early on what the best way to deal with it was and no longer felt offended that Harry didn't seem to trust him.

The rest of their breakfast was finished in silence. Oliver grabbed his broom while Harry grabbed both of their wands. He handed Oliver his and pulled his lover's head down for a rough kiss. Oliver returned it with equal passion and pushed Harry so he was against the wall. Oliver's knee was between Harry's thighs. The sound of someone popping in brought them out of their lust-induced reverie. It was Dobby who came to clear away the remnants of breakfast.

"Time to go Mister Harry Potter, and Mister Harry Potter's Woody.

"Yes, Dobby," they said simultaneously.

They shared one last kiss. "Love you," Oliver murmured against Harry's lips.

"Love you, too." Harry returned.

They pulled away so they were at a respectable distance from each other.

Oliver popped away first.

Harry shook his head. It was just another typical Monday morning, but he was so happy. It was sometimes hard to maintain the happiness that was in him, waiting to bubble up and explode.

Harry steeled himself for a hard day at the Ministry before he too Apparated to work.


End file.
